I'm Scared
by Elenhin
Summary: My experiment continues, telling the first few years of the Duke boy’s life together with one story from each year. This time Bo is scared, and it is written in a quite different way.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is Bo and Luke's life together, from the first year Bo was with them, until when Luke leaves for the Marines, and one year after he gets back. It is all different events, but they all are tied together by more or less the same phrase. I thought it might be fun to tell their lives together by something that keeps happening. This follows on the same line as 'It's Cold,' and some of the events are even similar with the ages. This time it is quite different though.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

_**I'm Scared, Part One**_

There was a classic line whenever the hero was in trouble, heaps of trouble, that had gotten stuck in Bo's memory. 'He couldn't recall if he had ever been this scared before.' It sounded catchy, and just after he said that, or thought that, the hero would always get himself right out of the trouble. There wasn't a hero that couldn't always get himself out of any trouble. Roy Rogers was the master, then there was Burt Reynolds, he was the same way.

Luke was a hero, he had been to war. He never talked much about it, and Bo never asked much, but he had gotten himself through it and had gotten home okay. That wasn't what made him a hero in Bo's eyes though. Bo had made up his mind about that long before Luke joined the Marines.

It was like their uncle Jesse, he was a hero in his own way. He had taken in three kids that weren't his own, and had raised them right and proper. No matter how much trouble they always got themselves into, Jesse was always there for him.

When Bo was a little boy who liked to pretend that his bike was Trigger, he had thought that Roy Rogers were the biggest hero, but he had been wrong. It was people like his uncle, like Luke, even Cooter who might never grow up who where the biggest heroes. It was how they always thought about everyone else that made them that.

Now he was thinking of Roy Rogers though, because he could always find a way out, because he himself needed a way out.

That line was still ringing in his head, 'he wondered if he had ever been this scared before?' He couldn't stop thinking about it, because where he was now, he couldn't recall if he had ever been this scared before.

Luke had told him to be careful, and he had tried to. He had gone hunting on his own, and had seen some guys setting up illegal traps. Then they had seen him, and they hadn't been too happy with him. He guessed he could understand that. He wasn't too happy with himself either since he had let them catch him. It hadn't been on purpose; he had been running away from them when he ran straight into an old abandoned mine shack. That was, he stopped running when he went crashing down through a hole in the tunnel roof or something. It wasn't a very big opening, just a little bigger than needed for him to fall straight through, which he had done.

The only bright thing was the crooks had decided he would die before he was found and could tell anyone. The bad thing was that they were right. He had hurt his ankle really bad when he fell, and his wrist as well, so he couldn't climb back up, nor could he make his way down the tunnel, and even if he could, that would be even more stupid than anything else he could do, except maybe falling down in the first place.

It wasn't his fault that people left their old abandoned mines where people could trip on them though, people really ought to be more tidy.

That was why that piece of saying was ringing through his head. Because as the sun went down, and even the small light that had come from the hole he fell down into started fading. He couldn't really decide if he had ever been this scared before in his life, and he had been scared many times.

* * *

Some years ago Jesse would tell them about the time when Bo was just a little more than one year old. He would tell them how Bo was the most curious baby he had ever seen, who always had his nose everywhere. They never talked all that much about when they were small children, but sometimes when Bo's curiosity got him in trouble Jesse would say that it figured since he had always been that way. 

He would tell them about when Martha had been making cookies, and Bo, as curious as ever had wanted to see what she was doing. The boy had just started walking, and had made his way over to the oven.

At first he kept away a little. He usually was in the kitchen where she could keep an eye on him as much as possible. She always told them it was one of the hardest things she had ever done, because no matter how good you watched him, Bo always found something that he shouldn't.

That time she had turned around only to see Bo reach for the oven. She had opened it to take out another batch of cookies, and Bo was reaching right for it. Holding the hot metal sheet with the cookies she couldn't just drop it and so she yelled his name to make him stop.

Bo who got startled by her shout took a step back and tripped over a bucket that stood there. Falling to the floor he was screaming at the top of his lungs as he had been frightened badly by it all.

Martha quickly dropped the cookies on top of the stove, slammed the oven door shut and scooped him up.

The boy had been badly frightened and it had taken her a long time to calm him down, and even after it, Bo didn't trust the stove. Jesse would laugh and say how he used to be glaring at it whenever he had to walk close to it.

* * *

When he was two Jesse had told him that the most afraid he had ever been during that year was actually of a cat. He had told them about it once, and Luke had laughed so hard Bo got really mad at him. He had been grateful that Jesse told Luke it wasn't no laughing matter for a two year old boy. 

They had been visiting some friends, and Bo had been sitting in the middle of their hallway floor playing happily. He always loved to play at their house, because the woman would always take him to that big chest that was full of toys after their own kids.

Luke would go playing with their son who was a few years older than him. So that would leave Bo to himself.

Jesse smiled as he said that whenever they were there, Bo would head straight to that ol' chest and wait for them to open it and let him take out the toys. He had been playing with a really amazing race car. He loved that car, you could wind it up, and then it would go racing all over the floor. He wasn't very good at winding it up, but he could play with it anyway, and sometimes someone would help him with it.

Jesse would say that it was when he saw him sitting there with that car that he knew Bo would always be one for fast car, because even back then he had a calculating little mind about how to drive them to win the races.

Those people also had a cat thought, and while the cat didn't mind the kids, it didn't like them too much either.

The cat just didn't see the small boy as something she needed to pay any head to. So Bo had looked up as the cat came, only to see it leap straight over him, not bothering to go around him.

Bo had given a shriek of fright and fallen over backwards, terrified. He hadn't stopped screaming and crying until Martha had taken him in her arms, and they had taken the cat outside.

* * *

One of the first times he could recall what had happened was when he was three. He had been out playing in the front yard, and had seen a few of the chickens come over. Knowing it would make them scatter he clapped his hands as he stepped over to them. Sure enough the flapped their wings and ran away from him. 

Bo laughed. He wasn't supposed to be chasing them, but he could never keep that in mind when it was so much fun.

Laughing loudly he ran a few steps after them again, shrieking and clapping his hands.

He would yell like a cowboy, and they would really scatter. He allowed them to settle for a bit, then he took off after them again.

He chased them around the yard for a bit, then as he came close to the picnic table they kept outside a chicken came flying out from under the bench and went straight into his face, the sheer force of it was enough to send him flying backwards.

Never mind that getting a chicken in the face hurt, it is also something very terrifying. So for a moment Bo remained on his back, trying to regain his breath in shuddering breaths.

Then he slowly sat up and looked at where the chicken was calmly scratching for worms and bugs.

"Okay," Bo said as he slowly brushed himself off, still really scared. "If ya gonna go an do that to me, then I'm gonna be chasing ya."

* * *

There where those times that just startled you because they were so sudden, those were pretty bad, but the worst where the ones when you were scared for a long time. 

When you were terrified, and you knew why, but you couldn't do a single thing about it.

It was like the time when he was just four years old, and they were out in the yard a hot summer's day. They had some hot biscuits, and cookies, and some cool lemonade. Bo loved it the way the ice clinked in the glass so he would swirl it around.

He was laughing because of something funny that Luke said, and as he took a long draught of his lemonade he was still laughing. He felt the ice cube slip into his mouth, and he gulped, only to have the ice go down the wrong way, and suddenly he could hardly breath anymore.

Martha immediately scooped him up and told him to cough, but he couldn't cough it up, not even with a good slap in his back.

He could just draw enough breath that he didn't fully choke, but he wasn't really getting enough, and he was so scared he kept crying softly. Tears kept streaming down his face because no matter how hard he strove, he just couldn't fill his lungs.

Luke was standing beside him and had taken his hand, and Bo was glad for it. Martha had him in her lap and sat stroking his hair. Saying there was nothing to do about it, and as long as he took it easy he would be fine.

Bo pressed his face against her as he tried to do what she told him. Tried to stop struggling and just breathe softly to make use of whatever air he could get.

The whole time they were talking softly to him. His uncle had a hand on his shoulder, and he was glad for it even if he was still just as scared.

Slowly the ice melted and he could breathe a little easier. Little by little he could get a tiny bit more air. Still, even when he could breathe just as before again he didn't want to move away from his aunt. He was still so scared that it was enough to make himself stop crying.

Martha didn't make him either, she let him sit there for as long as he felt he needed to.

* * *

Then there were things like darkness. He had never really been afraid of the dark, not so that he wanted to have a light on in the room. 

It was just one time he had been terrified because it was dark. When he had been five and he had been out climbing trees after supper, and had gone a bit further than the old oak tree out in the yard.

He found a really great tree, it was perfect for climbing, and when he was in the top he could see really far.

It was so much fun that he stayed there for some time, then as he could see it growing late he knew he had to get home and started climbing down. He stepped down on a tree branch, a slightly smaller one that grew very sharply upwards, and his foot slipped down in the wedge between it and the tree trunk, and he couldn't get lose.

No matter how hard he pulled he couldn't get his foot lose, and he pulled so hard that he almost lost his grip on the tree branch he was holding on to. Then he started getting scared.

When it grew dark, and he knew he was supposed to have been home he was scared as well, and it didn't help that it was getting darker and darker. He had shouted for them a few times, for his uncle and for his older cousin. Then when it grew dark he was too afraid to cry out for them anymore, because there just could be something else out there hearing him.

When he finally heard his uncle calling for him he was almost too scared to call out, but he did.

He recalled how his uncle Jesse had stood there beneath the tree and asked him what he was doing up there, while he scratched his head. Bo told him how he had gotten stuck, and then Luke was there as well. Climbing the tree to where Bo was, Luke helped him get his foot free. He helped him to climb down as well, and then his uncle carried him back to the farm, not even angry with him. He was just smiling and telling Bo that they would always go looking for him, so he didn't have to be worried.

* * *

It was strange how you were so often afraid of things that weren't really bad, like doctors and hospitals. He was scared out of his wits when he was six and had to go to the hospital for a bad cut on his leg. 

He had been playing with Luke, and fallen against a very sharp piece of metal, so his uncle rushed him to the hospital. He was a bit scared of the doctor, even if he always had a piece of candy for him when he was done. He was just scared because he was always doing such strange things.

The hospital was way worse though, everyone was always in a hurry, and they didn't have the time for him to be afraid.

The other doctor he'd had, he was always careful, and he never did anything without saying what he was doing. Or at least saying something. Bo was scared then too, but at least he knew that whatever was happening wasn't bad.

Now he wasn't so sure. First they were going on about his leg, then they jabbed a needle in his arm, and they didn't even say why. Then he just got sleepy, and that scared him bad. That was when he lunged out for Luke and refused to let go, no matter what they said, he didn't trust them.

They were all telling his uncle how he would be okay, but he wanted them to tell 'him' that he would be okay. So he refused to let go of Luke, for he was telling him that he would be okay, even if it hurt, and even if he was scared.

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	2. Part Two

Author's Note: This is Bo and Luke's life together, from the first year Bo was with them, until when Luke leaves for the Marines, and one year after he gets back. It is all different events, but they all are tied together by more or less the same phrase. I thought it might be fun to tell their lives together by something that keeps happening. This follows on the same line as 'It's Cold,' and some of the events are even similar with the ages. This time it is quite different though.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**_I'm Scared, Part Two_**

When he was seven there was that time when he was away at the summer camp. Luke wasn't there, and he was all alone, or he felt as if he was all alone. There was a bunch of other kids there, but he missed Luke.

There were older kids there, but no one younger than seven. Bo was there because everyone thought it would be good for him and Luke to be allowed to be on their own for a bit. Bo thought it was okay, they did some really fun things there.

However there was this big old oak tree in the middle of the yard, and at some time it had been struck with lightning so that it was hollow, there was bats there that came out at night.

The older boys told them about the ghost stories that concerned the tree. They said that no one dared to go near it when it was dark.

There was a big crack near the ground, and it looked like a dark cave. During the night the wind moved it and made it creaked. Bo was a bit scared, but some of the others were so scared they cried and had nightmares, one boy even wanted to go home. He was scared himself, but he knew he had to do something.

Luke and his uncle had taught him to always look out for those who needed it, so Bo made up his mind.

The next day he told the kids about how they said you had to be brave to stand inside it. He told them that if he could do that, then they didn't have to be afraid anymore, because if he could stand inside it for a few minutes, then he could protect them from it. They hesitated a bit, and he didn't want to go inside that tree, but he had too.

He squeezed his body in through the narrow crack, and swallowed as the tree creaked. He couldn't run back out though, if he did, the others would be even more scared. So no matter how scared he was, he forced himself to just be calm. He could see the others outside, so he knew nothing bad had happened.

Then when he got back out, the kids did look at the tree just a little different, and some of the older kids looked at him a little different. Because in spite of being small, he had done what they hadn't dared to, and he didn't tell them how afraid he was of the tree.

* * *

At eight there were the nightmares, a lot of them. More than there had ever been before. Not about monsters, not even snakes or anything like that. He would wake up terrified night after night. So scared he couldn't even scream.

The first few times his uncle told him it was nothing, but as Bo grew more quiet and afraid, he grew more worried. Jesse thought that it was because it was finally sinking in that they had lost Martha, and that was what had him so upset. Bo wasn't sure, he knew what dead meant, he wasn't that little.

It made him scared, very scared, but it wasn't like he didn't understand. He didn't want Jesse to think he was having nightmares because his uncle had done something wrong. It wasn't his fault.

Then thing was that he wasn't dreaming about monsters, he was dreaming about how no one wanted him. How he was all alone, and there was no Uncle Jesse or Luke to take care of him. Those dreams were worse than any monster he had ever dreamed about.

Monsters were bad, but they were just monsters. Now, being all alone without his Uncle or Luke, that was something he couldn't take. So, when those dreams continued to haunt him, he was afraid to even sleep. He wanted either Jesse or Luke with him when he fell asleep.

If they were there with him when he fell asleep, then at least he knew they wanted him. Even when he woke up and was so scared that he shivered.

Several times Luke would have to calm him down in the middle of the night, then eventually the nightmares stopped. At least they became much less rare. So rare that he didn't feel the need to wake Luke up after them. Even though no matter how old he was, it was hard to fall asleep again after them.

* * *

Sometimes what made him the most afraid was that someone would be angry at him. He wasn't afraid of his uncle, not even when he had to go to the woodshed. If he did something wrong, then he had to go there, but it never meant that his uncle loved him any less. He knew that.

When they came back from the shed, then everything was fine again. His uncle would joke with him, and tell him that he was a good boy, that he was proud of him. It was when they were just angry at him that he didn't like it. When it wasn't so bad to warrant a trip to the woodshed, but still so that his uncle were angry, then he never quite knew what was coming.

Even worse, the times when he wasn't sure whether he had done something wrong or not, but he was afraid that he had.

Like when he was nine and terrified that his uncle would be mad at him for the dent in the wall. He hadn't meant to put it there. He really hadn't.

It was Luke who lost his temper good, and had taken a swipe at him with his baseball bat. They had been in the kitchen arguing, and Luke's temper had just exploded. Luke had lashed out, and when Bo ducked he struck the wall, so hard that he put a dent in it.

Afterwards he had been afraid that Jesse would be angry at him for the dent. Because no matter what, it was he who had put it there, since it was his head.

A silly thing to be afraid of really, but he still had been, so badly it nearly made him feel sick.

* * *

He had been scared out of his mind when he became stranded in the Bear Paw Creek. He was ten, and when those older boys from school told him to cross it, well, he had thought that it was a bad idea. Yet they made him start thinking about it.

The water was moving really swift because of all the rain, but it had never been too deep, so how deep could it be now? Besides, they told him how they had talked with some adults who all said it was okay.

So, when they said that even the adults had given them permission for it, and it was older kids that Bo kind of wanted to like him, he agreed. It seemed like a fun thing to do. He had been there before, and at that place it had never reached above his waist.

Then he found out just how bad an idea it was. The water went to his chest before he had time to go back, and he was swept of his feet an instant later. It was all he could do to keep above water. It was pure luck that he came upon the sandbank. Usually it was so big it was hard to miss, but now it was smaller, and a nest of snagged branches and other things swept away. So Bo clung on there for dear life.

The other boys all took off, and seeing them leave was really bad. He hung on though, too scared to do anything else. He didn't even notice when Luke came swimming out to him, he was just suddenly there, telling him it was okay and that he would get him to safety.

Bo trusted him, always, no matter how scared he was. So he did what Luke told him, and Luke did get him back to the shore. He wasn't even angry, saying it was the older boys fault. They should have known better. They shouldn't have told him they had permission either, because they didn't.

It was odd to think that someone could say something like that when it wasn't true. Bo had thought that all older kids where like Luke, who would never do that.

* * *

Then there was the rattlesnake when he was eleven. That one had really gotten the better of him. He and Luke had been out with Cooter, and Bo had walked away a bit to check something.

Suddenly he just heard an odd sound and looked down. When he saw the rattlesnake curled up just beside his foot he felt as if his heart stopped. It looked kind of mean, and it really wasn't very far away.

Lying there, curled up and ready to act. Now he could hear the rattle. It was so loud it seemed to be ringing in his ears. Bo gave a small whimper, and swallowed as he thought the sound would make the snake strike.

He looked at it, and it really looked angry, he wished he had never walked away from Luke and Cooter.

He stood frozen for so long that the two of them started to get worried, and then he heard them come over.

"Bo?" Luke asked.

"Snake." Bo managed to whimper.

Cooter and Luke stopped where they were, not wanting to scare it into striking. Luke kept talking with him to keep him calm though, and eventually the snake seemed to settle down as well. That was when Luke told him to inch away backwards as slowly as he could, and it worked.

He moved away from it so slowly it almost felt as if he wasn't moving, but then he was so far away that he knew it couldn't reach him, and he flung himself at Luke. He had his arms around his cousin's neck and just refused to let go. Both Luke and Cooter told him he had been brave, even though he had been so very scared.

He didn't want to let go of Luke, even when they walked back. Cooter walked in front of them, and he kept a sharp lookout where they walked. Bo was grateful for it, he was still terrified.

* * *

The first time he was ever in jail was when he was twelve, that had been just as bad. It was Rosco, and he wasn't a bad lawman back then. Not really.

Luke and Bo had been fooling around with a football out on the street, and had accidentally broken the window to the police station. Rosco wasn't bad, and he knew the two boys had not done it intentionally. Yet the law was the law, and he had to make sure it was followed.

The fact that it was county property made it a serious crime, even if it was by accident. Jesse just didn't have the money for the fine at that time. So it was one night in jail. Rosco had been remorseful about Bo being so young. So even though he shouldn't he had offered to ignore the fact that it had been Bo as much as Luke, and let him get away with a warning.

It was tempting, and both Luke and his uncle had urged him to do it. He could sleep at the farm instead of in jail. The thought of having to spend the night behind those bars had him terrified.

They wouldn't blame him for taking the offer, he knew that. Luke had looked relieved when Rosco made it, but Bo couldn't. He was a Duke, and Jesse had always told them how Duke's didn't run away from their problems, they faced them.

So he swallowed and hoped that no one could tell how scared he was, and said that it was as much his fault as it was Luke's. If Luke was staying there, so was he. Then he shuddered at the thought of those bars.

When the door closed, he tried to swallow down a lump in his throat that was so big it threatened to choke him. Luke draped his arm around his shoulders and told him it would be okay. They were in the same cell, he would look after him. So Bo nodded, and tried to be as brave as Luke always seemed to be.

* * *

There were times it was just so hard to be brave. When the sky cracked up with thunder and lightning. Normally not so bad, but he was alone at the farm. Luke was supposed to be there with him, since Jesse didn't want the thirteen year old boy all alone.

It was just that Luke was with a girl, and when the thunderstorm hit, and Luke wasn't home. Then Bo was scared.

Going over the yard to see to the animals had him frightened, and it was more than the cold rain that made him shiver.

He screamed out in shock when a lighting flash struck somewhere near. Not caring that he was standing in the middle of the yard in a pouring rain. Soaked to the skin. He was staring over to where it had struck, and screamed. That was when he found himself cradled against Luke who hurriedly ushered him back inside.

Luke had gotten home in time to see Bo freeze up at the lightning strike. So he had moved. At first Bo was so afraid he didn't think about it, but then he became embarrassed about being scared. He didn't have to when it came to Luke though. Luke understood too much for Bo to mind Luke knowing he was scared.

TBC

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


	3. Part Three

Author's Note: This is Bo and Luke's life together, from the first year Bo was with them, until when Luke leaves for the Marines, and one year after he gets back. It is all different events, but they all are tied together by more or less the same phrase. I thought it might be fun to tell their lives together by something that keeps happening. This follows on the same line as 'It's Cold,' and some of the events are even similar with the ages. This time it is quite different though.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

It was odd when he was fourteen, because Luke was away. By then he knew what the jail looked like, you couldn't be a Duke and not know that. Yet being there, without Luke, that was scary. He had been with some of the other kids from school.

It had been the first football game he was allowed to play in. A fourteen year old kid didn't usually play on the team, but Bo had proved that he was good enough. He could run, he could kick, and he wasn't scared of getting ground down into the dust. Being tackled by a two hundred pound competitive player wasn't half as bad as playing with Luke when he was in a temper.

Well, they had won, and although Bo hadn't done much more than anyone else, it made them include him in the team more than they had before. Not everyone was sure that the freshman would hold up.

He had though, and they had won.

Afterwards they had invited him to go with them while they celebrated, and he had agreed in the blink of an eye. Since Luke had left for the Marines Bo had felt adrift. He wasn't used to spending his days alone, both in school and at home. He really didn't have any friends that weren't Luke's friends. It was not that they didn't want him around without Luke, but he didn't know what to do without Luke.

He wasn't quite sure who he was without Luke. He had always just been the younger cousin of the Duke boys, and when there was only one Duke boy, that made him confused.

Signing on to the football team even though he was a bit young had been a way to try and find something he could do, a place where he could fit in.

At first it hadn't worked to well, because no one thought a freshman could be good enough, but once he had proved he was, then they accepted him, and it felt good. As if there was one place where he could be where it wasn't as obvious that Luke wasn't around as well. That was the worst thing otherwise, how he always noticed so clearly that Luke wasn't there.

So he had gone with them, he had been having a good time, and had even accepted some of the beer they offered him. It had been fun, until they wound up in jail. Someone had been just a bit too rowdy, and the police had come bearing down on them.

Being in jail without Luke was bad enough, he was scared. Not terrified, but so scared that he couldn't sleep. Rosco had taken them, and they had all gotten to call their parents. When Bo got to call, the first ones were already picked up. The fine was paid and they could go. When he heard his uncle answer, he nearly choked on his own voice, and he could hardly say anything.

In the end, Roscoe had taken the receiver and explained things to Jesse before giving it back to Bo. Jesse had told him that he was sorry, but he just didn't have that kind of money. Bo understood, he knew they were really tight, and he would have hated it if his uncle gave up the money for food for him. Yet he was also scared of being all alone in the jail, and by now he was. Everyone else had been picked up.

Bo was placed in a cell, and told to sleep, but he couldn't. Jesse had promised him that he would be there to pick him up first thing in the morning, and Bo knew he meant it. He knew he had been stupid, and it was his fault. He also knew that it wouldn't make his uncle love him any less, but he was terrified that he would have disappointed him. His uncle had trusted him, and what had he done, wound up in jail.

It made him feel really low. Even if he missed Luke he should have the sense not to do something like that. He guessed that he should have known better, they all had parents that could get them out, but it was different for him. Jesse had been very remorseful that he didn't have the money, and Bo had tried to be brave saying it was okay, but he knew Jesse could tell how scared he was.

Not only for a night in the jail, but also because he was afraid Jesse would be so very disappointed in him. So he tried to swallow past the lump on his throat even as he sat awake and waited for the dawn.

* * *

Then it was trying to outrun buckshot as the father of the girl he had taken for a date didn't appreciate that he brought her home too late. He was supposed to have her back by ten, and apparently that wasn't ten AM.

He had been quite furious with the fifteen year old boy, and Bo had been forced to take off running for dear life. It was just luck that the father was as bad a shot as he was angry, or he would have been in serious trouble.

As it was, close was all it was. A close call trying to outrun buckshot.

When he ran across the field he had been scared, no one liked being shot at. He had been scared that they would come after him. Scared that they would go to uncle Jesse and demand he handed him over.

Yet the farmer was a fair one. After he had chased Bo off, and scared him half to death with the gun, he figured they were even.

Bo hadn't stopped running until he was a few miles away. In fact, he only stopped because he tripped, and when he was flat on the ground, he was so exhausted he couldn't force himself to get up again. At least not before he could start breathing normally again. Fear and adrenaline let you run fast, but once you stopped, it took some to get you started again.

* * *

Then there were those things that were just plain embarrassing. You were scared, but you couldn't make up your mind what was worse, scared or embarrassed. At sixteen, embarrassed tended to win over scared in being the worse one.

He never could resist a girl who batted her eyelashes at him, or flashed her dimples. Foolish, but it was true. So when she asked him to fetch down her scarf that the wind caught and sent up to the roof, well he couldn't very well deny her.

There was an old ladder behind the house, so he got it up against the wall and started climbing. Grateful that the house wasn't in the middle of town, but out a bit to the side. Several two and a half story houses all stood in their own garden, and he was climbing to the roof on one of them.

He was just reaching for the edge of the roof when he felt the ladder start to break. The rung he was standing on snapped, and he flung an arm up grabbing a hold of the edge of the roof. He could hear the ladder break, and then it crashed to the ground. He was however a bit too busy to look as he tried to haul himself up.

As he pulled himself up on his arms he heard a nasty ripping sound, very nasty, and he blushed as he realized that it was his jeans that shredded themselves on some sharp edges of the drain pipe. Just what he needed.

Settling himself on the roof he heaved a sigh of relief and took a look to survey the damage. It was bad enough, his jeans was just shredded, embarrassingly much so. The ladder lay on the ground, in to many pieces to be of any use. The girl stood on the ground looking just horrified, and there was no window within reach either.

So basically he was stuck on a roof with no means to get down. He glared at the scarf as he put it in his pocket. He was not going to have it all to be in vain. Daisy would kill him when she saw his jeans.

The girl shouted something about running for help, but he told her to wait, that would be more embarrassing than his pride could allow. With his luck, she would have the fire truck come, and he didn't want that. There was one option the way he saw it, and he swallowed and tried to steady his nerves as he considered it.

The porch roof was only half the distance down that the ground was. Only half, but it was still a bit far. It was also a gentle slant that meant he might, and might not be able to stop there.

It was just a matter of deciding what he was the most afraid of, falling, or her running off and make a scene where he was involved. Taking a deep breath he jumped for the porch roof. He landed with a hard thud, and bent his knees to absorb the shock, but he still toppled right over and rolled off. Crashing to the ground beside it.

He could hear her screaming even over the ringing in his ears as he climbed back to his feet. To top off the tears in his jeans, there were now a few in his shirt as well. Daisy would have a fit, but at least he hadn't been forced to sit and wait for an embarrassing rescue, so he grinned and gave the girl her scarf back.

* * *

The war was bad, but when Luke came back the lanky seventeen year old found that almost more scary than when Luke had left. When Luke went to war he was afraid of losing him, and afraid of being on his own while he was away. He didn't say that, because he was afraid they would laugh at him.

He was afraid for four years, afraid that Luke would come back and no longer need him.

Who would want to deal with an overgrown kid after having been out in the real world, after having done so many things. So Bo was afraid. When they got the message that said Luke was coming home Bo couldn't have been happier, nor more afraid.

He didn't tell anyone no either, but he was terrified that Luke would not have any need for him anymore, and that Bo would find himself adrift from his cousin. It didn't help that his nervousness made him clumsy. If he wasn't tripping over his own feet, he was tripping over his tongue. Boy, how Daisy would laugh at him when he messed up what he had been trying to say.

Luke didn't seem to mind to much, but he couldn't help but being afraid that it was just because he had just gotten back, and that he soon would have had enough of his cousin. Especially when he got sick. He was sure that Luke would leave him to search out his old friends then.

He hoped that if he could keep himself from being a bother Luke mightn't tire as fast as he would otherwise, but trying not to be a bother while you had the flue was about as easy as swimming upstream in a waterfall. He couldn't do it.

So it was the fear that haunted him as much as the fever did when he slept.

Luke who was now trained to be an incredible light sleeper when he wanted to had set himself to wake at the faintest sound his cousin made at night. He would come half awake whenever Bo shifted, to make sure he wouldn't miss it if Bo needed anything.

There was just no way he could miss a scream like that. Luke thought it might even wake his uncle and his cousin Daisy as he bolted over to Bo when he cried out in his sleep. Sitting down on the mattress and trying to sooth him.

The fever had gone down, almost gone, and he seemed to be over the worst of the flue. It just took a lot of time given how sick he had been and how badly it had worn him out.

Now Bo whimpered softly as he came awake, and gasped for breath.

Nightmare Luke decided, and it looked to have been a bad one.

"Easy Bo, easy." He said softly as he stroked his hair soothingly. "It was just a bad dream cousin. It's okay now."

Yet Bo shook his head as if he didn't agree and whimpered again. Struggling to sit up as if he didn't want to lie down anymore. Luke put his hand on his back and supported him while he sat up.

"It was just a nightmare Bo, it's over now." It had really upset Bo though, because he was shaking, and suddenly he just lunged for Luke, wrapping his arms around him and clinging desperately to him.

Luke shifted so he that his cousin would be more comfortable and rubbed his back slowly. "Bad huh?" He asked, the dreams that came with fever was often the worst. He knew Bo had been having a few nightmares while sick, but up until now he had tried to put on a brave face about it and Luke had let him. Bo had grown since he had left, and not just in the manner that left him now taller than Luke. He had matured, and was trying to learn how to be a man. One that thought he shouldn't show any fear. Luke recalled going through the same thing at that age.

It took some time to find the balance, Bo wasn't doing so bad at all with it. It was just a matter of making sure that Bo knew that.

He waited until Bo's breathing evened out and he loosened his grip a little before talking to him again.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked as he smoothed down Bo's hair again.

"No." There was fear in his voice, and embarrassment as well. Bo was calming down enough from the dream to realize how he was clinging to his cousin, but he was still to upset to let go.

"Really bad dream, huh?" Luke stated. "Don't worry Bo, I'm here, it's okay." He smiled and patted his back. "Ya wanna go back to sleep now?"

"No." Bo sounded just a tad agitated as he answered. Luke had thought he would react that way. He wanted to get Bo talking about what had been so bad. He had a feeling that it wasn't the monster in the clock anymore, but something that they should settle.

"Okay." He said as Bo let go just a little. Bo shifted uneasily as if he tried to figure out what to do.

"Sorry I woke you up." He mumbled.

"That's okay Bo, I don't mind." Luke smiled at him. "Wanna tell me what that dream was about now." He draped his arm around his cousins back and pulled him against him. He wanted to keep him close for the moment, so that he could feel safe.

"No, not really." Bo looked away, unable to meet Luke's eye.

"Bo, no matter what it was about, I won't think it silly, but I think telling would help you." Luke said softly to assure him. "And I know that's why ya don't wanna tell, so come on now, tell me."

"Ya'll just say it ain't true, and I'm a fool for thinking it." Bo mumbled with down cast eyes.

Luke grabbed the blanket and pulled at it so he could cover Bo's shoulders with it. "If it's something that ain't true that scared ya that badly, then maybe ya need to hear it Bo. What is true though, is that I won't think less of ya for it, so come on now, tell me." He used his arm to pull Bo closer. "Okay?"

Bo nodded. "I dreamt ya was saying that ya didn't want me no more, cause I was just a bother." He admitted guiltily.

"I thought it might be something like that." Luke nodded. "That must have been one nasty dream, if it was me having it, I'd be down under ya covers and refusing to come out." He smiled at his cousin. "I'd be plumb terrified."

"Ya just saying that to make me feel better, ya wouldn't get scared for something so silly." Bo mumbled.

"Oh yeah." Luke snorted. "I'm scared now, I left ya alone for a dang long time, far as I know, ya don't have any use for a cousin no more with all the new friends ya made. I hear ya one of the more popular kids around. Can't blame ya for not having no use for me no more."

"That's stupid." Bo burst out, and Luke blessed him inwards. Bo never thought before he spoke, he was far too emotional for it. "I need you Luke, I've missed ya so bad. How can ya think I'd not need ya no more?"

Luke just ruffled his hair and waited for Bo's word to fully register in his brain. "Oh," there, it had sunk in. Luke smiled as his cousin gave him a confused look.

"See there Bo, nothing for ya to worry about." Luke smiled. "Come on now, ya still need some more sleep. I'll stay here with ya for a bit."

"Okay." Bo laid back down. "Thanks." He said, and he didn't mean how Luke was covering him up with the blanket.

"Just sleep Bo, everything's okay." Luke brushed a few strands of hair away from his forehead.

* * *

Odd when you thought about it, odd how scared certain things made you. Odd that you thought you had to be so scared. He couldn't ever recall having been more scared, that was true, but no matter what it had always been okay in the end. Most often because Luke was there, and Luke wouldn't let anything bad happen to him if he could help it.

His whole life Luke had been here. He shifted and groaned as it made pain flare up in an ankle that had grown numb before. Luke had always looked out for him. A bit reluctantly at times, the few times when he thought Bo was just a bothersome cousin he had to put up with.

They had been angry at times, they had fought with each others, but in the end Luke had always been there.

So why was he afraid?

Bo thought about it for a bit, and it helped to drive the fear away. Not fully, because it still hurt, and he was still getting cold, and that made him feel the fear, it just helped a little to think about Luke. They were close, really close. He trusted Luke with everything.

Still he shuddered as it became even darker. He looked up at the sky, it was almost completely black now. He thought he heard something, and then he had to squeeze his eyes shut and turn his head to the side as the beam of a flashlight shone in his face.

"Bo?" That was Luke's voice. "Bo, are ya okay?"

"Luke!" He called back.

"Hold on Bo, I'll get you out of there." Luke assured him. There was Cooter's voice as well, and his uncle. Really, it had been kinda silly to be so afraid, he knew they wouldn't give up on him. He should have known Luke would find him, Luke would never abandon him. Never.

"I was scared Luke." He admitted as he was out of the hole, Luke was carrying him because he couldn't walk on the ankle, and he knew that he was holding on a bit harder than needed, but he also know it didn't matter with Luke. He also knew it was just a reaction from having been in the hole so long, still, he tried to cover it up with a brave smile and a witty remark. "Haven't been this scared since ol' farmer Lewis chased me off with a round of buckshot."

"I know." Luke held him closer. He didn't have to say how scared he had been when Bo didn't come back. When they found the car but with no sight of Bo. Then they found signs of a wild chase in the forest, and finally it was easy to see where the ground was torn open as he fell. How scared he had been when he shone his flashlight down into that hole, and then saw Bo's face looking up at him. He had feared for Bo, and nothing could make him more relieved than finding him did.

"It's okay now Bo, We've got ya, and ya'll be fine."

"Know that." Bo rested his cheek against Luke's firm body, he was tired, but there was one thing he wanted to say. He turned his face back to Luke, and this time the smile wasn't forced at all, it was a genuine smile of gratitude that he didn't feel the need to cover up with shows of bravery or attempted jokes. "I was so really scared, but then I thought how ya always got me out."

The End

This is the last part of this series, as I might write more on it, but I do not want to promise anything. I will however be posting up something else in the usual two days time, and very shortly a slightly longer story will follow. /Elenhin


End file.
